


Idol trainer

by VNVdarkangel



Series: Scenes we didn't see [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, HthaN-worldline, Idols, afterschool navigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Rin, while doing her internship is recognized as being a former member of µ’s, by four girls who want to become school idols. They turn to her for help. Rin in turn gets the best help in the universe.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo
Series: Scenes we didn't see [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Idol trainer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Handle a Nico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966871) by [Ryqoshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryqoshay/pseuds/Ryqoshay). 



> This takes place during/after the chapter "Idle Idol" in "How to handle a Nico" by Ryqoshay
> 
> Timeline: Some time while Maki is still in college but after Nico has graduated. Nico is starting up her own agency after her relationship with Maki was discovered by her original agency.

“Hoshizora-sensei?”, a timid voice behind her said.

Hoshizora Rin turned around to see four girls from the PE class she’d just ended.

“What’s up with the _sensei_? We agreed to use first names, didn’t we?”, her vision scanned the girls.

_They’re not usually this reserved and formal, what’s up?_

One girl, that Rin recognized as Aoi, held out an old magazine with a page folded up.

“We wanted to ask… is this you?”, Aoi asked holding the magazine for Rin to see.

Rin regarded the page, it was… her… years ago, from the wedding show she’d done in her first year with µ’s. The caption read: _Let us be our cutest selves_.

“Aww…”, she mused, “this was so much fun. Scary too, my first center and that dress…”, she trailed off.

“Thank goodness!”, they all let out a sigh of relief. Aoi spoke: “We weren’t sure of it was you…but…ehh.”, she faltered, looked at the others, who nodded.

All four bowed deeply, Aoi spoke;

“We want to become School Idols, but our schools as never had anything like it. Teach us. Please.”

“Please”, the others echoed.

Rin looked on, not sure of how to proceed. She started waving her hard wildly.

“Get up, get up… there is no need for this! I’m just Rin, plain Rin. Please just stand up.”

The four, slowly, raised themselves out of the bow.

“Would you please help us?”, another girl, Hana, asked again.

Rin looked at their faces, so young, so full of promise, and they’d work hard. Just like her, when she accepted the invitation to µ’s. But could she do it? She had often led the practise sessions, and this would not be much different, right? She would help them.

“Of course, I will. This is going to be so much fun, nya!”, she jumped into the air, as she landed, she realized what she’d done.

“Ehh, sorry…”, she shyly said.

“I told you. She is the Rin-chan, the cat girl!”, a third girl, Kanna Rin believed she was called, said to the others.

“Ohh!”, came the reply from the group. They all turned to Rin again and bowed:

“Please take care of us!”

“I said, don’t do that.” Rin said, exasperated. Returning to her normal voice: “Come see me in the teacher’s office after classes today and we’ll find a classroom where we can talk about this and about what you’ll need, ok?”

“Yes, Rin-sensei”, came the unison reply.

“Stop that…nya!”, Rin complained with a smile, gesturing the cat.

* * *

**NyaCat** : I’m going to be home a bit later than usual Kayo-chin

 **RiceQueen** : Is something the matter Rin-chan?

 **NyaCat** : I’m training Idols nya!

 **RiceQueen** : Idols?

 **NyaCat** : Yes, four girls here at the school want to become school idols so I’m teaching and helping them. The recognized me from a picture from the wedding concert.

 **RiceQueen** : Don’t forget you have classes tomorrow, so don’t be too late.

 **RiceQueen** : I’ll just wait with dinner a bit. I want to hear all about it.

 **NyaCat** : I’ll be home before you know it. Love you Kayo-chin!!!

 **RiceQueen** : Love you too. Work hard!

* * *

“I’m home, nyaaa”, Rin yawned in the hallway of the flat she and Hanayo shared.

“Welcome home.”, Hanayo intoned from the kitchen area, “Good day? How are the idols doing?”

Rin switched to slippers and slid behind Hanayo, giving her a bit hug.

“They are amazing, after just three weeks, they are beginning to compose simple songs, learning choreography and working hard on their stamina and balance.”, she paused, pulling off another yawn, “They complain, but nothing that a small reminder that the School Idol life is not easy and is to bring joy to others, and they are at it again.”

“I’m impressed, but they have an awesome teacher.”, Hanayo said, plating up their meal.

“And get this, they are going to have a small live at the school festival next week. They’ll be doing covers since it’s too little time for them, but they are determined to add their own touches to it.”, Rin spoke adamantly while they ate.

After they finished Hanayo took the dishes to the kitchen area and soon heard a snore from their living room.

 _She fell asleep again. This isn’t good. She’s having so much fun I just can’t tell her to stop. Wait... I have an idea… Nico-chan_ , she thought and opened up her phone, leaving the plate for a moment to their own devices.

 **RiceQueen** : Nico-chan

 **NicoNii** : What’s up, Hanayo?

 **RiceQueen** : Would you be willing to help me with something?

 **NicoNii** : Of course

 **NicoNii** : Nico always stands ready to help her friends!

 **RiceQueen** : Thanks Nico-chan

 **RiceQueen** : It’s about Rin-chan…

* * *

Hanayo put her phone down all smiles. Nico-chan loved the idea. Wonderful. She practically skipped into the living room. Rin was still snoring loudly.

“Rin-chan”, Hanayo poked her girlfriend slightly. No reaction

“Rin-chan!”, Hanayo shook Rin. No reaction. She used her secret weapon.

“Rin-chan…”, she sang as she kissed Rin’s cheek, “there is a new a new ramen shop that has a special…”

Rin’s eyes shot open and she vaulted out of the sofa barely avoiding colliding with Hanayo.

“Where is it nya?” she asked as energetic as ever.

“Nowhere”

“Aww.. but I was so hungry for some ramen….”, Rin protested.

“Rin-chan, sit down”, Hanayo pointed at sofa. Rin sat down.

“Rin-chan, my dear Rin-chan. I’m worried that you’re overextending yourself. You have your classes, the internship and now also the school idol training. You come home tired and I’m worried about you.”

“But Kayo-chin…”, Hanayo held up a finger, then grasped Rin’s hands.

“So, I had an idea… how about….”, she held the pause for dramatic effect, “we bring the Navigators back? To teach the new generation of school idols. Pro bono schola idoli!”

Rin looked puzzled.

“Pro bono _what_?”

“Pro bono schola idoli. For the good of school idols! Nico-chan might make it a part of what her agency will do. I think it sounds wonderful and…”, Hanayo fell silent and looked embarrassed, “this way I get to spend some more time with you.”

Rin thought for a moment.

“Oh, Kayo-chin. Don’t be embarrassed. I’d love that too.”, she stood up, embracing Hanayo, “Then it’s decided: The Afterschool Navigators shall ride again. This going to be so much fun. Nya!”

* * *

“You girls ready for today's practice?”, Rin asked, a mischievous smile dancing on her lips.

“Yes!”, came the unison reply.

“Well then. I have a surprise for you.”, she raised her voice, “You can come out now!”

There was a pop of a confetti cracker going of and two persons emerged from a small side room and start to walk towards them.

The four girls stood transfixed, with Aoi and Kanna gasping as they recognized who were coming towards them.

“Hana, Yui… that’s…”, Aoi was too star-struck to say anything more.

“Nico-Nii and Hanayo-chan… from µ’s…”, Kanna finished her sentence for her.

Nico and Hanayo came closer and finally stood next to Rin. The four girls had hardly moved, just mesmerized by seeing three of their inspirations for being school idols in front of them.

True to form, Nico broke the ice.

“Nico-Nico-Nii. Fill your heart with Nico-Nii”. The pose followed along the usual rhyme.

“Hello, I’m Koizumi Hanayo. I’m pleased to meet you.”

The four girls broke out of their trance.

“It’s them, it’s really them.” “The Afterschool Navigators” “Nico-Nii.. the ultimate idol” “The super-cute Hanayo-chan” The chatter didn’t seem to be able to stop. Nico took a step forward and the four immediately fell silent.

“As you already figured out, I’m Yazawa Nico. Hanayo-chan and I are joining Rin-chan in getting you prepared for your live and teaching you what it means to be a school idol. Now… what is the most important part of being a school idol?”

“To have fun.”, Hana spoke up first.

“To smile.”, Aoi said.

“To sing well.”, Yui added.

“To work hard.”, Kanna finished.

Nico smiled. They are all right, and I know they know the real answer, I can hear it.

“All of you are right, but there is one more thing. The most important thing for an idol, professional or school idol alike. And that is…”, Nico waited.

The girls started to whisper among themselves. Nico waited to a few seconds then said:

“To make the audience smile. But that smile must start with you, if you can take that energy and give it to the audience, to make them smile; then you are idols.”

The four experienced a moment of clarity, then bowed;

“Thank you, Yazawa-sensei!”

Nico got flustered.

“Get up, and it’s Nico-Nii. All together; _Nico-Nico-Niiii_ ”

_Nico-Nico-Niiii_

* * *

The final notes of _Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump!_ floated over the auditorium. The group on-stage set into their final position and waited, smiles wide. After what felt like an eternity for the girls, the audience erupted in cheers, applause and cries of encore. People stood up and continued to sheer, cylumes waving. In the back, Nico, Hanayo, in mildly unworkable disguises and Rin, plain as day to see, stood, the occasional tear leaving Hanayo’s eyes.

“They… didn’t tell me about that one.”, Rin said, holding Hanayo’s hand.

The four girls on stage stood up and bowed; “Thank you all so much!”

Aoi, stepped forward, waving her hands to calm the audience down.

“I… we, “, she gestured at her friends, “would not be here today, if not for our wonderful teachers and role models,” she gestured towards the thee former idols in the back, “who helped us, supported us and taught us so much in such a short time about what it means to be an idol. So…”

Hana, stepped up next to her: “Hanayo-chan…”

Kanna, stood on the other side of Aoi: “Nico-Nii…”

Yui completed the line; “and Rin-chan:”

They all bowed.

“Thank you for taking care of us!” and the audience, the attention directed towards the trio, gave them standing ovation.

 _If these smiles are the payoff, then we are so going to have this as a feature of Egao. More smiles, more idols._ Nico thought as she, with her fellow Navigators, thanked the audience and the idols on stage.

**Author's Note:**

> The snippet of the LINE conversation is taken varbatim from "Idle Idol". Used with permission.
> 
> This might be my 'jumping off' point for more stories about the other ships like RinPana, TubaHonk and UmiKoto, though they are not featured here, withing the HthaN universe.
> 
> Comments on improvement are always welcome.


End file.
